


Kettering

by Notes_OliverNightFan



Series: SSECHospice [2]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic
Genre: Dusk sad, Gen, Hiding what happened, Hospice, Hugging, SSEC, Sky not feeling so good, TheAntlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notes_OliverNightFan/pseuds/Notes_OliverNightFan
Summary: I wish that I had known in that first minute we metThe unpayable debt that I owed youBecause you'd been abused by the bone that refused youAnd you hired me to make up for thatWalking in that room when you had tubes in your armsThose singing morphine alarms out of tune kept you sleeping and evenAnd I didn't believe them when they called you a hurricane thunderclapWhen I was checking vitals I suggested a smileYou didn't talk for a while, you were freezingYou said you hated my tone, it made you feel so aloneAnd so you told me I ought to be leavingBut something kept me standing by that hospital bedI should have quit, but instead I took care of youYou made me sleep and unevenAnd I didn't believe them when they told me that there was no saving you





	1. Return

Dusk was walking in the forest and started to think.

Why... why would she do that. Well now that she's gone she can't control us anymore but, should I keep it a secret. How will I tell everyone I should just leave.

The second he thought that he was tackled by Vay. "Oh my Arceus! Dusk where have you been it's been so, long we've were looking for you some people thought you were dead." Vay shouted

Dusk started to get up. "Vay calm down I'm sorry for being gone so, I could explain why I was gone but, I really don't wanna talk about it." Dusk said disheartened.

Vay and Dusk were both now up. "Dusk don't worry you just got back we don't need to hear everything but, please PLEASE don't go like that ever again I'm not sure how much longer we could have lasted without you." Vay stated calmly. 

Dusk went and hugged Vay. "I'm sorry I left it was stupid that I did and I didn't give anyone a warning but, when I was there I felt I could take come back I lost track of time I didn't think I could come back but, I did by some miracle." Dusk explained.

Dusk stopped hugging Vay he started to walk towards the houses. Dusk just stood there. Vay reached out his hand and said. "Come on Dusk I think you need to see some people." Vay said assuringly.

Dusk gave a small smile and followed Vay. 

As they left the woods Dusk noticed how Dark it was then he realized he was glowing. He started to think to himself again.

I don't think I want this much attention how long was I gone though I should ask.

Dusk started trying to cover up the parts that glow and then asked. "Hey Vay how long was I gone I know it was a while but, I'm not sure exactly?" 

Vay sighed "Dusk you've been gone for a year and a half" Vay said Quietly.

Dusk looked shocked he stopped trying to cover himself up and put his paws on the sides of his head. "What! Oh no, no wonder you were worried I'm was gone longer than some vee's have been here everyone will be I can't believe that this happened." Dusk said yelling then started to decrescendo.

Vay looked over at Dusk. "Dusk you said you lost track of time and it was our fault you left anyways. Plus there is other issues you have to deal with." Vay said trying to calm Dusk.

Dusk breathed in the out. "Ok... ok... What is the are the problems Vay?" Dusk questioned.

"So, John couldn't handle GreenPaw alone for more than two weeks so, he got Lem to help. But, they are still under a lot of pressure so, Oliver comes over and helps them sometimes." Vay explained. "Don't worry about that I can take over for that it's simple." Dusk rebuttalled.

Vay then sighed. "But, that isn't the only problem Night has been searching the whole box for you ever since you left luckily he can't leave the PC so, we know he is still here but, Harmony has almost found him three times. But, now that your here the problem is gone. Also, I know why Night couldn't find you you weren't in the PC but, when I looked outside the PC I couldn't find you anywhere." Vay continued to explain.

Dusk looked over at Vay "I wasn't actually in Sinnoh I was in this other place called Kalos." Dusk said like he expecting to be hit. Dusk tried to smile and shrug his shoulders.

"I was going to say something but, we're here." Vay stated annoyed.

Vay walked in to the building first then Dusk followed. Vay knocked went upstairs and knocked on Bolt's door. Soon the Jolteon opened the door. "Hi Vay why are you here?" Bolt asked cheerfully.

"Well there was something I wanted to show you." Vay said and look to his right.

"What is it?" Bolt looked confused. Then look where Vay was looking. "Oh my Arceus." Bolt ran over and hugged Dusk. Dusk almost fell over.

"Vay where did you find him? Dusk where have you been, are you hurt, why were you gone so long? I missed you so much I thought you were dead." Bolt asked quickly.

Dusk hugged back. "I missed you too Bolt. I'm fine Vay found me cause I came back. I wasn't very close I was in Kalos. I don't really want to talk about what happened there though." Dusk answered back.

Bolt released Dusk. "Who else knows your back." Bolt asked intriguingly. 

Vay went over to Bolt. "No one knows except us we still need to tell a few people before call it a night here." Vay stated then started walking down the hall.

Bolt and Dusk followed. "Dusk what were you doing in Kalos?" Bolt asked interested.

Dusk sighed and looked down. "Well the thing is that's where a lab is and that's where Sky was. I don't wanna talk much more about it though." Dusk said saddened.

Bolt rubbed his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Dusk you don't have to explain much more I understand but, I'm just kinda saddened by the fact that you didn't come back until now." Bolt said trying to cheer up Dusk.

Dusk looked back at Bolt. "I'm really sorry Bolt it's a long story though for the why I waited I don't like what happened earlier but, I may explain it later." Dusk responded.

Bolt simply nodded then noticed Flame looking at Dusk. Flame scratched his eyes then looked again. "Dusk is that really you?" Flame asked half asleep. They Dusk, Vay and Bolt nodded. Flame walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Dusk." Flame said sadly trying to hold back tears.

Dusk hugged back. "Don't worry about it. Leaving let me settle things with some people." Dusk said tranquilly. Dusk releases his grip Flame followed. 

Vay and Bolt motioned them to come then they walked to them. They all walked up stairs to Bilzz's room. Vay knocked on the door. Blizz opened the door and walked out. "Why's everyone here is there an issue?" Blizz asked surprised. 

Vay pointed at Dusk. "What?!" Blizz tackled him and hugged him. "Don't leave me again." He yelled. 

Dusk then felt something else or rather someone else now hugging him. "I'm sorry it won't happen again Blizz and Eve." Dusk responded assuringly. 

They got up Vay walked over. "Well Dusk is probably tired and we should give him a day or so to get used to being here again." Vay said announcingly. 

Everyone left except Vay and Dusk. "Follow me Dusk." Vay said quietly. 

Dusk and Vay ended up at Vay's room. Vay looked both ways then opened the door. Dusk heard a voice. "I couldn't find him today either but, I'm sure he'll show up soon." They said upbeat. Vay walked in. "Well your right." 

Dusk walked in. "Hi Night." Dusk said shyly. 

Night ran over and hugged him. "Dusk I don't care what happened but, please stay I can't survive without you I need you. Don't ever leave me hear alone." He said crying. Dusk jumped out of the hug when Night said the word Alone. 

Dusk stared blankly at the wall for a second. "Sorry Night something came over me." Dusk said apologetically. 

Dusk went back to hug Night. "Don't worry about it." Night said assuringly. Night hugged Dusk once again


	2. Mistake

"No no don't NO!" Dusk woke up startled. "Not another nightmare." Dusk started to get up he looked around. He realized he was on the roof.

Dusk went down the stairs to the lobby. "Morning Dusk we've been waiting for you." Bolt said happily. "Harmony is coming in today also, you should talk to John about what to do." Bolt stated. "Okay I'll go talk to him. When Harmony comes tell her I'll meet her alone in the forest." Dusk replied. 

Vay walked over to Dusk. "Hey Dusk Night wanted to see you later." Vay said quietly. "Okay I'll see him later then." Dusk said cheerfully.

Dusk walked to the GreenPaw meeting room. Dusk entered the room. "Dusk your really here!" John said enthusiastically. John ran over and hugged him. "Hi John it's been a while I know you've been working hard. So, I'm going to take over and give you a week off." Dusk said cheerfully. "Thank you so much Dusk I'm mostly just glad your back." John responded Joyfully. "Your welcome John I'm glad to be back." Dusk said soothingly. "See ya Dusk." John said as he left.

Later

In the forest. Harmony walks over to Dusk. "Dusk where have you been we were all worried why would you do this to us?" Harmony said angrily. "You don't know what I've been through and why I left. Why would I come back just to be yelled at? When I was gone I got to do things I never could have here." Dusk replied annoyed.

"Oh really like what being with that thing you said you loved just to hurt me." Harmony replied sarcastically. "Yes and it was great until a point." Dusk responded angrily. "Oh really was this when you realized we are more important then that leech." Harmony said confidently.

"No it was. It was... when they didn't make it." Dusk said angrily then saddened. Harmony looked at Dusk. "Wait they didn't make it you mean they died." Harmony stated confused. Dusk nodded. "Well um I-I'm sorry for you." Harmony said calmly. Harmony walked away. 

Dusk laid by a tree. "Well at least she's not here to hurt me for now." Dusk said quietly to himself.

Dusk walked to the building. 

In the basement. "Night why did you need to see me?" Dusk asked curiously. "Dusk I know your not okay. The way you responded when I talked to you yesterday was not normal. You really should tell what happened there." Night said pleadingly. "Night I can't tell you everything don't worry I'm fine. It's just a slight issue it'll pass." Dusk said assuringly.

Night walked over to Dusk and put his arm on his shoulder. "Dusk I've been letting this go on to long I don't want you to go again. Please just talk it will make things better." Night pleaded. Dusk looked at Night. "No amount of talking will fix what happened. What happened is between Volt and I okay." Dusk stated. "Dusk I was listening I know one thing please I can't fix what happened but, I can help you." Night begged.

Dusk took Night's arm off his shoulder. "Night you don't want to know what went down. I'm keeping it secret for everyone's good." Dusk replied seriously. Night look at Dusk. "Dusk you won't get any better you know I can keep secrets." Night said begging. "No it's not gonna happen sorry this is your last warning I won't say it again." Dusk responded annoyed. "Night I am always be here for you and you know that please Dusk." Night continued to plead. Dusk looked angry. "Shut up you mistake!" Dusk yelled.

Night went back at the statement he looked down the at his hands then his tail. He started to cry. Dusk was shocked at what he said and didn't know how to respond he just stood in shock. Night continued to cry as Dusk left. Dusk looked back once then continue on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any grammatical errors and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.


	3. Unpayable debt

"Aaah!!" Dusk yelled as he suddenly woke up. He was in his room. "Not another one." He said disappointedly shaking his head. He got out and went to his desk and wrote something down.

In Vay's room. "Vay I'm worried about Dusk. I just don't know how to help him it's been a couple days since he yelled at me but, I don't know if I can approach him." Night asked worried. Vay sighed "Night give him space for now he seems to be going through a lot. He can't be alone forever. Trust me I've tried. But, I'm worried too so I'll spy on him for a bit. You can spy on him as well then we can talk about what we know." Vay said calmly. "Thank you Vay." Night stated greatfully. Night then left.

Back in Vay's room. "Thank you for meeting with me Vay. It's just I care about Dusk so much, it hurts me to see him this way. I think I should talk with him again. It has been a week." Night stated anxiously. "Night you can meet with him but, be prepared if he yells at you again. Especially since Blizz has been constantly trying to get him to come out he may do it again. I'll hide in your lab while you talk to Dusk so if that happens once more I can help you through it." Vay said assuringly. Night smiled at Vay. "Thank you so much Vay I couldn't do this without you." Night replied thankfully.

"Night I told you I don't want to talk about it I know what I said was wrong and I apologise but, I'm fine we don't need to discuss it." Dusk said annoyed while entering. 

Night turned around from his chair and looked at Dusk. "Thank you for apologising Dusk. You know the main reason I want you to talk is because I care about you." Night said caringly. "I know." Dusk said quietly. 

Night walked over to Dusk and grabbed his right paw with both of his and looked him in the eyes. "Dusk you can't keep lying to yourself and me. I know you are hurting, you've been having nightmares worse than before, and you just keep playing it off like it's nothing. Dusk we know Sky died. We know you gave up everything for them but, you can't stay in your room and only go out for your job." Night said gently.

Dusk closed his eyes, sighed, and started to slowing cry. "I'm sorry Night it's just I can't easily explain what happened I wanted to come back but, she didn't and I knew you would worry but, she kept saying she lashing out whenever I wanted to go back. I'm not if Sky's death was a good or bad thing but, your right Night this is tearing me apart I do need help but, I don't think I deserve your compassion. After I left you." Dusk said sadly. 

Dusk wiped the tears from his eyes. "Dusk it's not your fault you had a special situation. We are fine you are the one who currently needs help we can help you. You are not alone you don't have to open up to anyone else but, let me fix your issues." Night said kindly. 

Dusk look at Night and sniffled. "Thank you I think I'm fine for tonight but, thank you Night." Dusk said gratefully. Night hugged Dusk and Dusk hugged back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading this is the end of Kettering next will be Sylvia. Comment and tell me what you think and any grammatical errors.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any grammatical errors and tell me what you think. This will be every Tuesday now. Thank you for reading.


End file.
